


Ask Newtmas

by EolinDociak



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Ask Newt, Ask Newtmas, Ask Newtmas about whatever you want, Ask Thomas, Ask a question and get an answer, M/M, Newtmas will answer your questions, Q&A
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EolinDociak/pseuds/EolinDociak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want to know more about Newtmas, just ask them. I can guarantee you that they will answer each of your questions... even the personal ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I won't make graphics as others do, I liked the idea of doing an Q&A story so much that I couldn't help it but just post it :D I will just add a picture (to the answer) that would suit the answer to a particular question :D  
> I hope that you will like it :P

Okay, so the first chapter will appear once you will ask at least five questions.

You can ask as many questions as you wish, just use the comment section to ask them.

Newtmas will answer them and I'll make sure that they will answer each one of them :D

Have a nice day :D


	2. Introduction

_**Newt:**  _Oh, shuck, you're not...

 _ **Me** : _Of course I'm not gonna force you into anything. You've already accepted my offer to answer your fans' questions. *smirks*.

 _ **Newt:**  _When?!

 ** _Me:_** Thomas told me that you will gladly answer your fans' questions. *winks at Thomas*

 _ **Newt:**  _Tommy, is that true?

 ** _Thomas:_ ** Well, yeah, I mean, why not? It will be fun.

 ~~~~ ** _Newt:_** Yeah, right, until they ask you personal questions like _who's topping? Have you ever used toys? What is your favourite sex position?_ it's fun, but later it's not.

 _ **Thomas:**_ Newt... *gets interrupted by Newt*

 _ **Newt:**_ Don't even try,  _Thomas_. You're sleeping alone today. Have fun on the couch. *goes out and shuts the door loudly*

 _ **Thomas:**  _I'm shucked.

 ** _Me:_ ** Yeah, you are. *pats Thomas on the shoulder and then turns to the readers* So, shall we get started? *winks and smiles evilly*


	3. 1st Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions:  
> 1\. Who likes to cuddle the most?  
> 2\. Who is topping?  
> 3\. The place and time of first date, first kiss, first time sex? Plus details.  
> 4\. Does Newt say 'bloody' when you do it?  
> 5\. Who made the first move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. Hope you won't kill me, I just had a hard time with writing lately and some important things to do.

** **

 

 **ME:**  Welcome to our first interview, dear readers. We've got lots of questions from you and our lovely Newtmas decided to show up here and answer them. _*smiles widely*_ So, since I can feel the tension hanging in the air, I'd like to start with a small conversation. _*turns to Thomas, who is sitting on one end of the couch, while Newt is sitting on the other end*_ So, Thomas, did you and Newt get into an argument because of "Ask Newtmas"?

 **Thomas:** Well yeah, we did. _*sighs*_

 **Me:** Did you sleep on the couch yesterday?

 **Thomas:** Of course I did! I even tried to apologize to Newt, but he just locked the door and wouldn't let me in. I mean, okay, he can be mad at me for not telling him, but he didn't even give me a blanket. Not even a pillow! I have been standing at the door for good half an hour, apologizing, but he hasn't even spoken up once! He's not talking to me!

 **Me:** I'm sorry that you two got into an argument and I, as well as our readers, hope that you will make up real quick.  _*shows concern*_

 **Thomas:** Don't worry, it will take only few days before everything will go back to as it were. It's just a small quarrel. _*flashes a smile*_

 **Me:** Let's hope for the best then. _*A small pause*_ Since we have just gotten past the small talk, _*glances at Newt, who is looking out the window*_ let's just start with the Q &A section. As I said, we've gotten lots of question from our lovely readers, however we won't answer all of them today, because it might be a little too much. We just don't won't you to sleep on the couch for too long, Thomas, that's why. _*takes the tablet from the coffee table and scrolls a little to the questions*_ The first question is from Anna_Wilson3 and it says "Who likes to cuddle the most?" Aww~ I'm also curious who likes it better. I mean, you are a lovely couple, but I can't quiet tell who is more into cuddling and all that stuff. _*asks Thomas since Newt seems to be more interested in whatever there is behind the window than in our interview*_

 **Thomas:** Well, we both like to cuddle, but I think that Newt enjoys it more than I do. It's not that I don't like cuddling, I do! It's just that Newt can get quiet clingy. However, on the other hand I'm the one who usually approach him and hug him at any given moment or bring him closer while we're sitting on the couch or lying in bed. It seems that we both are into cuddling and it's too hard to decide who is more into it, Newt or me. Newt especially likes it when I'm spooning him. For example, when our friends come over and we're watching a film, Newt gets extra clingy and ends up lying on top of me instead of leaning only his head or upper body on my chest. He loves it when our legs are tangled and I enjoy having his head under my chin. It's so easy to kiss it and we sometimes forget that we're not alone and end up close to making out, but then one of our friends would throw a pillow at us, telling us to get a room. _*Thomas smiles and laughs quietly, looking at Newt, who just decides to ignore him*_

 **Me:** Awww~ You're such a lovely couple. I hope to see you two cuddling the next time you show up here, but I think that it would take more time. Anyway, since you've mentioned getting a room, I have another question for you, asked by Ryorin13. I know that Ryorin13 and I aren't the only ones who wonder about it and we hope that you wouldn't mind answering a personal question. _*Newt immediately turns his head towards me, looking at me quizzically*_ Newt gave the idea for that question himself and don't worry, it's not that bad, you could get a harder one. So, knowing that it would be a little personal, would you tell us "Who's topping?". _*Now Newt looks at Thomas with hateful eyes, mouthing some threats to him and shaking his head. Thomas just scratched his nape*_

 **Thomas:** I haven't suspected such a question so soon. _*he blushes slightly*_ At first we thought that we would switch, you know I'd top from time to time and let Newt do it as well, but we haven't switched even once. Newt seems intimitading and all, sometimes even bossy, but believe me, he's more into bottoming than topping. He sometimes likes to top from the bottom, but he doesn't really like the idea of topping. _*Newt turns his head towards the window again, trying to hide his red face as well*_

 **Me:** Wait, so you're telling me that you're topping and Newt is bottoming, but you haven't even tried to switch even though you planned to? How is that possible that our Newtie haven't even topped once?

 **Thomas:**  Well, I was the first to be topping and somehow it didn't feel right to switch anymore to me. After a month Newt tried to dominate me, but we ended up with him on the receiving part like always. I think that once he tried, he decided that he felt better as the bottom. You know, he was the second in command and I think that he had had enough of the whole having-power-over-others thing. Newt just wanted someone else to take charge, especially since it was exhausting to be Alby's right hand. _*Newt looks at Thomas briefly, trying to say something, but deciding against it in the end with a sigh*_

 **Me:** Newt, can you tell us the reason as to why you don't do topping?

 **Newt:**  It's none of your business. Tommy has already told you my reasons. _*mumbled Newt, still looking out the window*_

 **Me:** Since Newt doesn't want to cooperate, we will just move to the next question that was asked by theLibragirl and Newtmas. What was the place and time of your first date, first kiss and first time sex? Also, we'd like to know some details.

 **Newt:** Wha-What?! No, we're not bloody answering that! _*he says shocked, terrified, angry and all those negative emotions*_

 **Me:** Don't worry, you don't have to. Thomas will. _*winks to Thomas, who looks at his boyfriend worriedly while Newt mouts 'Don't you dare' to him*_

 **Thomas:**  Uhm... I won't give you too many details, because we'd like to keep at least some of our privacy, but our first kiss happened during the Glade times. You know, Alby has gotten stung and Newt had to take charge of everything and no one could really help him with managing the whole Glade. It was a lot for two people to manage the Gladers, let alone for one, and well, it just happened. We knew we liked each other and even though it was the simpliest kiss we had, it meant much more than you think.

 **Me:** Awww~ How cute! Did the others see you kissing then? Minho? Chuck?

 **Thomas:** No and I preffer it that way.

 **Me:**  You just made most of our readers screaming if not all. Really. What about your first date then?

 **Newt:** After everything has ended, that madness, we just stayed at Tommy's place. _*replied Newt all of a sudden and Thomas and I looked at him with open mouths*_ What? I want that whole interview to be over. That's all. _*he shrugged his shoulders and Thomas moved a little closer to him successfully*_

 **Thomas:** Like Newt said, we stayed at my place, watched a film and cuddled. There was more kissing...

 **Me:** Touching too? _*Newt sends me a glare, but I don't care*_

 **Thomas:** Yeah. _*he sighs*_

 **Me:** Did you two have your first time then as well?

 **Thomas:** No, it was too soon. It happened later.

 **Me:** When?

 **Newt:** You don't have to know. It's our business. _*warns, annoyed*_

 **Thomas:**  Few months later. At my place after Minho's party. You don't have to know more.

 **Me:** What about the details? You just can't do that to us, at least share something with us.

 **Thomas:** It was amazing, that's all I have to say and you have to live with it. _*Newt seems less angry, letting Thomas move closer to him, their thighs now touching*_

 **Me:** Okay, we'll let you be. For now that is. _*mumbles the last part*_

 **Newt:** What? _*he narrows his eyes*_

 **Me:** Nothing, let's just move on to the next question since we're already in the topic of your sex life. _*checks the questions displayed on the tablet's screen*_  Im_a_shank didn't ask for too much details and the only thing you have to do is to say yes or not. We'd be glad if you gave as a little more informations, but we'll be happy with whatever you give us. So, Thomas, does Newt say 'bloody' when you do it?

 **Thomas:**  Sometimes. _*replies shortly*_

 **Me:** When? _*tries to pry further*_

 **Newt:**  You don't need to know. You already suspect when so just move on to the next question if there are any left, that is.

 **Me:** You're no fun~ _*pouts*_  But fine. We might ask Minho later since he might have some informations on the topic. _*quickly continues, not wanting Newt to interrupt me*_  Because it is our first interview I won't tire you too much. I will just ask you one more question and leave the rest for our next interview. So,  since we have alread asked you about your first kiss, date and even touched the topic of sex, we might as well know who made the first move? Jelsacat1 must be especially curious.

 **Thomas:**  That was me. I initiated our first kiss and asked Newt out, but he initiated our first time.

 **Me:** You want to add something more?

 **Thomas:** No.

 **Me:** Are you sure? Because our readers would be more than...

 **Newt:** He's already said no and I also won't say anything if you're planning to ask me as well.

 **Me:** You're seriously no fun, but okay, I won't pry anymore. I'll just wait when you're ready to speak about your relationship more openly with us and believe me, I won't wait for long, so better prepare yourself. _*Newt rolls his eyes while Thomas shooks his head*_  Since we can't scare our lovely couple too much, because we'd like them to continue our interviews, we'd like to invite you for the next one that's happening on next Tuesday. We will ask the questions that haven't been asked today then and perhaps more if you'll send us some more. Have a nice week and wait patiently for us. And please, don't kill me for making you wait for so long for the first interview. I'm really sorry. Goodbye _*waves a hand*_

 **Newt:** If we're lucky enough there won't be the second time. _*mumbes Newt to himself, hoping that he won't have to take part in any more interviews. He and Thomas both waves their hands as well*_


End file.
